Modern medicine has made great strides in providing remedies for many common and serious afflictions. An effective and preferred method of treatment, in many cases, is administration of drugs. Consequently, many patients are required to take one or more drugs for either a short treatment period or for extended periods of time.
It can be confusing to remember the treatment parameters of each drug and which container of drugs corresponds to what treatment regimen. This problem is accentuated when the patient suffers from an ocular disorder, and/or short term memory difficulties, as may be the case with older patients. Reading small text on drug containers or even determining what kind of drug is within a specified container can be difficult. Also, it can be difficult for a patient to learn more about the drugs they are taking. Information such as dosage limits and interaction effects with other drugs may be important.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,937. However, this reference suffers from the disadvantage that it does not disclose a system of linking drug containers to regimen information sheets which is easily used by the visually impaired. Further, this reference does not disclose an easy way for the user to obtain more information about the drugs being taken or prescribed.